What am I?
by CassandraXCullen
Summary: What happens when a child of 14 is found by a mysterious Vampire? And what if she too is a vampire, but has no clue? Not really associated with Twilight though, sorry!


**Chapter 1 : Lost and Found**

I keep wandering, and wandering, not knowing if I am getting deeper in the forest, or closer to civilisation. I don't know how long I have been in the forest, or how I got there, or what was happening to me those 3 awfully painful days. But what I do know is that my name is Cassandra. And that's all I can remember.

I don't know what's wrong with me. A few minuates ago, or it could have been hours, I really do not have the faintest idea, I just killed a group of deer. I don't know what came over me, but it was the best thing I have ever expreienced. Or the best thing I can remember.

Looking up, I notice that the tree tops are think, and I cannot tell if it is midday, or late night. Tired of walking, I rest on a log. Hearing something in a bush to my right I almost jump up a tree.

"Hello Miss, are you lost?" A suductive voice asks me.

"Um, I am not sure. Can you please inform me as to what time of day it is?" I inquire, not completley sure if a child of 14, as that is my age, I am guessing, is supposed to talk. He doesn't seen to be phased by my speach, so I supose that it is not all that uncommon.

"Why, yes, sure, it happens to be 3 in the morning. Don't you think you are out a little late for a walk in the forest?" I look at him quizically, noticing how beautiful this man hapens to be, and wonder if I should say something. Apparently, I didn't need to, he beat me to saying anything.

"Excuse me, I do not mean to be a bother, but could you please explain to me why you are this deep in a forest at this time of night?" Obviously, he was worried, but why would he be worried about me? He didn't know me. Did he?

"Um.. I was um.. camping, with my.. my.. father! and I went for a.. walk and I kinda.. got lost... Could you by any chance point me in the proper direction to town to use a telephone?" I just realized now that this man did not have a beating heart, in fact, I couldn't even smell blood anywhere near me. Wait, how can I tell if he has a beating heart? I must be going crazy.

Seeing me in thought, he replied "That's quite a far way to walk to the town. Come with me to my car and I will drive you to my house where we can call you're father. Do you know his cell phone number?" Oh crap! How was I going to explain to him that I couldn't get a hold of my father, bucause I didn't have one?!

"Um.. he doesn't have one." There, that sounded like a very good excuse.

"Well, I will just bring you to my house and you can tell me where he is so I can get a hold of the camp-ground's officer to notify hime of your where-abouts" Great, I have to make another excuse! Lovely.

"I don't know where his campground is. So, is it okay if I just stay with you until we hear something about hime looking for me?" Was that something a lost girl would say to someone she may or may not know? I hope so, because if not, I don't know what will happen.

"Didn't you parents teach you not to only talk to strangers, but to not accept rides with them or go inside their houses?" Great, so I guess I don't know hime then.

"Uh, my parents always told me to be kind of people and to not think of them as strangers, but as friends, untill they prove otherwise." How had lying become so easy for me? I don't think it used to be like that of a second language!

but, he did beleive it, I assumed. "Well, your parents are very trusting people." He looked at me as if he knew I was lying, and with that look I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Cassandra!! Stop it! He is probably in his thirtys! Don't think of him like that!

"Uh-huh. You have gorgeous eyes." Quikly I placed a hand over my mouth. I did not just say that! How embarrasing.

He only chuckled at me. "Thanks. My car is this way, by the way."

I just realized something, this man was also out at 3 in morning. Wasn't he also out a little late? "Don't you also think that you are out a little late?" I turned his question back at him, while walking.

"My wife and I had a bit of an argument, and I came for a walk to clear my head." Oh, that seems logical.

We then arrived at his car, or should I say a monster of a jeep! It was a very very deep black that if you looked at it a certain way, it shone red.

He oppened the pasanger side door for me to get in, and I did, without struggle, because he pulled me up.

Once he was in the vehicle he decided to get some information. " What is your name?"

"Cassandra"

"Do you like being called Cassie, os Casey?" He asked, probably looking for something to call me, instead of 'Miss'

"No, I like being called Cassandra. What can I call you?"

"Well, you may call me Kennith. May I ask how old you are?" Why was he asking me such personal questions? I hope he is not some kind of pedophile.

"Uh, fourteen." Sensing my discomfort, he decided to not ask anymore questions. the rest of the ride was quiet. And not a comftorable quite, either, the type of quite with such a think layer of tension, you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly there was abreak in the trees, and an absolutly gorgeous house can into veiw.

* * *

**AN: I will add chapter 2 when I get atleast 5 reviews!!**

**So R&R please, and Thanks!**


End file.
